Esa chica Problemática
by Urara'Uchiha
Summary: ¿Nunca te preguntaste qué pasó entre Shikamaru y Temari luego de que ella lo salvara de Tayuya? 0 ¿Porqué generalmente cada vez que aparece ella está con Shikamaru? Pasan mucho tiempo juntos, y esa excusa de que era por los 'exámenes chunin', yo no se las creo...[ShikaTema] One-shot.


_Especial de Cumpleaños: Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para Shanami Haruno._

* * *

_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**Esa Chica Problemática.**

**[Capítulo único]**

**Parte I**

El pobre chico si quiera tenía aliento. El dolor de su dedo se incrementaba cada vez que su corazón palpitaba. Estaba tirado de rodillas en la rama de ese árbol, un árbol tan alto, que si se caía, hallaría la muerte segura.

Hablando de muerte, hace unos pocos minutos se había salvado de ella, más bien, _ella _lo había salvado de la muerte. Esa problemática chica rubia, de sonrisa dispareja, pero simpática y bonita, con ese abanico gigante, con el que lo había salvado de ser asesinado por una pelirroja arrogante, de un sólo golpe, y su fuerte carácter, el cual lo había atraído en cierta forma.

Ahora estaba allí, exhausto por la reciente batalla, mirando estupefacto cómo una mujer lo salvaba de la muerte, hiriendo su orgullo. Pero, de todos modos, le estaba agradecido. Algún día, debería de devolverle el favor.

**Parte II**

Temari llevaba a Shikamaru de vuelta a Konoha. Él estaba recargándose sobre ella, pasando un brazo por al rededor de su cuello. Ya habían vuelto a poner el dedo fracturado de este en su lugar, por más que le haya dolido más a ella que a él.

La rubia estaba contenta de haber podido salvar al chico. A pesar de aún querer la revancha por lo de los exámenes Chunin, en parte, estaba encantada con su personalidad, no es que le gustara que sea tan avaro y perezoso, pero él era una estratega, al igual que ella, un chico muy inteligente, que sabía cuando rendirse y cuándo y cómo avanzar, además, se comportó cómo todo un caballero en su batalla, respetándola al ser mujeres, claro, lo hizo sólo por respeto y educación, no por creer que estas eran débiles y necesitaban trato especial. Un verdadero hombre.

Profundizó más en el tema de aquél chico al que llevaba encima suyo y se dio cuenta de que el muchacho era bastante atractivo. Sobre todas las cosas, le gustaba su largo cabello atado a una coleta.

Lo miró de reojo y vio que el moreno estaba con la vista al cielo, cómo perdido en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta de lo que lo rodeaba.

-¿Qué miras Nara-kun?- Preguntó con intriga.

Él sonrió de lado y contestó: -Las nubes.-

La chica hizo una mueca de extrañeza; ese chico a veces podía ser muy raro. Bien, por más raro -no- por más 'particular' que sea, era lindo...Temari frunció el ceño y siguió mirando hacia adelante, ya que se había dado cuenta que lo que le pasaba con él no era una mera atracción física; cómo la primera vez con Sasuke Uchiha, si no que estaba llegando demasiado lejos, por lo que se propuso dejar de lado de esos pensamientos.

Ella era varios años mayor que el del Clan Nara, no quería que la acusaran de pedofilia, además, eran de distintas aldeas, y aún le guardaba rencores por la pelea de los Exámenes Chunin.

De la nada, escuchó un quejido por parte del moreno, por lo que decidió parar y descender, para dale una medicina contra cualquier dolor que siempre llevaba con ella a sus misiones. Shikamaru se dijo a sí mismo que le gustaban las mujeres inteligentemente precavidas.

-Nunca se sabe cuando lo puedes necesitar.- Sentenció, sacando el frasquito de un bolsillo en su vestido.

El moreno se limitó a asentir y tomó el frasco entre sus manos, lo abrió, y un dulce y exquisito olor a fresas salió de él, lo que podía significar que la medicina sabía muy bien. Ahora, más animado a probarlo, dio un un sorbo largo, pero se llevó una sorpresa, una asquerosa.

Apenas sintió el líquido en su garganta, el sabor se volvió extremadamente asqueroso, tanto, que casi pudo sentir que su estómago quería devolver lo que había desayunado en la mañana. Escupió el remedio, junto con un poco de saliva, directo en la cara de su rubia salvadora.

Después de haber escupido un poco más para sacarse el sabor, miró a su acompañante. Se aterrorizó, ya que no podía distinguirse entre el líquido rojo y color rojo de la ira de de la rubia, la cual estaba a punto de golpearlo.

La rubia alzó su puño, dispuesta a estamparlo en la cara del Nara: -¡Lo siento!- Chilló este, al tiempo que se cubría la cara con sus brazos.

La rubia lo miró unos segundos, con el puño en alto. De la nada, relajó su ceño y bajó su mano, se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del moreno, tomó un pañuelo que también llevaba consigo y se secó la cara.

-No es nada.- Dijo, para sorpresa y alivio del pelinegro.

Al rato ya se estaban riendo de la situación. Shikamaru reía por el susto que se había llevado, pero lo que le causaba más risa era la risa de la rubia, dispareja y simpática, daba más gracia que lo antes ocurrido. Mientras que Temari reía de sí misma y de los nervios; ella era una de esas que no se guardan ni lo que piensan, ni lo que sienten, y saben perfectamente lo que quieren, por lo que no se andan con rodeos.

Y en ese momento, estaba dando el mayor 'rodeo' de su vida, lo único que quería era darle un beso al moreno. Sí, lo había decidido, le gustaba el muchacho. Al diablo la diferencia de edad y de naciones, tampoco estaban cometiendo un pecado capital.

Después de reírse por un buen rato, se miraron callados mutuamente. El pelinegro, al tener un CI de más de 200, se dio cuenta al instante de lo que deseaba la rubia...¡Y por supuesto que no la iba a detener! Por más problemática que fuera esa mujer, había algo, en ese carácter, en esa inteligencia, o quizá en su notable belleza, en la cuál el moreno no se fijaba ya que no era superficial, que la hacía tan atractiva.

_"Incluso una mujer mandona puede mostrar su lado amable para el hombre que ama." _Citó a su padre. Al parecer, su 'viejo' tenía razón; en vez de recibir un puñetazo, sólo se rieron uno del otro, osea que,¿Eso puede significar que lo ella lo amaba? Descartó esa idea de inmediato, sabía que esa chica no podía enamorarse en un día y amar de un momento al otro.

Pero al fin y al cabo, le gustó esa chica que, por alguna razón extraña, lo había tratado a bien a pesar de su fuerte temperamento...pero sigue siendo una mujer problemática!

.

**Parte III**

Ya había pasado meses desde su último encuentro con la chica de la Arena. Ciertamente, estaba más linda que la última vez.

Por fin le había devuelto el 'favor' de años atrás, salvándola de Kujaku. Después de salvarle la vida y completar la misión, la cuál era rescatar a la alumna de Gaara, se quedaron en la Aldea de la Hoja por unos días, para así poder recomponerse y juntar provisiones para el viaje de regreso.

Él estaba allí sentado, con todo su equipo, cuándo de la nada aparecieron los Hermanos de la Arena en la misma barbacoa que ellos.

Ino los reconoció al instante, saludó a su amiga de la Arena, y luego a los hermanos de esta. Asuma también los saludó y los invitó a que compartieran mesa con ellos, aunque Chouji no estaba feliz con esto, ya que eso significaría que tendría una ración de comida menor de la que hubiera requerido.

En frente suyo estaban su sensei, Chouji y Kankuro, ambos charlaban sobre la misión que habían tenido el día anterior. Mientras que él estaba sentado entre medio de Gaara y Temari.

Él y la rubia estaban algo nerviosos, ya que la última vez que se habían visto había sido hace bastante tiempo, y ambos recordaban a la perfección lo que había pasado:

_'Terminaron de reírse y se miraron fijamente por un rato. Luego el Nara se rascó la nuca con algo de nerviosismo e intentó incorporarse para proseguir con la marcha hacia la Aldea. La rubia lo imitó y ayudó a que se pusiera de pie._

_-Esa cosa es asquerosa.- Comentó el pelinegro._

_Ella se le dedicó su dispareja sonrisa. -Lo sé, pero es efectiva.- Dijo, tomando el frasco y guardándolo._

_Y era verdad. __Esa medicina asquerosa había hecho efecto, se sentía cómo nuevo, ahora podía pararse por sí sólo y ya no sentía dolor._

_-Oye, gracias por salvarme la vida.-_

_-No hay de qué Nara...- Dijo, al tiempo que posaba sus manos en sus caderas._

_El pelinegro se dio cuenta de que su comentario estaba alimentando su ego. Pero, dejando de lado esos pensamientos, debía agradecerle de alguna forma por salvarlo de una muerte segura. Miró a la rubia y se preguntó que podría darle, luego de unos minutos se rascó la nuca y preguntó:  
_

_-¿Qué tal sí...vamos a comer algo juntos un día de estos?- La chica frunció el ceño, pero luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. -Sólo para agradecerte por salvarme.- Aclaró rápidamente._

_-Sí, claro.- Dijo poco convencida. -¿No estarás coqueteando conmigo o sí?-_

_El moreno bufó. -Tu eres la que cree eso.- Le aseguró._

_-Bueno, esta bien.- Aceptó su invitación. -Pero antes...- Dijo acercándose al pelinegro._

_Él sonrió. -¿Antes qué?- Se acercó más a ella._

_El moreno creyó que por un momento la chica le había dado un tónico que afectaba el cerebro y te hacía tomar decisiones, normalmente, indeseadas, en vez de una simple medicina. Porqué, para cuando se dio cuenta, la rubia ya le estaba rodeando el cuello con los brazos y comenzaban a besarse._

_Él se sintió algo desconcertado, más que nada porque ese era su primer beso, por lo que, aunque tenga un coeficiente intelectual elevado, no sabía cómo seguirle el paso a la kunoichi de Suna. Se rió de sí mismo y de su inexperiencia, aunque también pensó que esa chica le hacía experimentar cosas que nunca había experimentado,¡Qué problemática!  
_

_Luego de unos minutos dándole clases al Nara sobre cómo besar se separaron, y la única que sabía que hacer o decir después del beso era Temari._

_-Bueno, ya nos retrasamos mucho.- Explicó la rubia y el moreno asintió, rascándose la nuca. -Será mejor que nos vayamos.-_

_Y emprendieron su viaje de regreso a Konoha.'_

Todos charlaban con todos en la mesa menos Shikamaru y Gaara. El último se daba cuenta de la situación entre su hermana y el pelinegro, además, ella misma se la había pasado hablando de él estratega cómo si de un héroe se tratara, lo que era muy raro, ya que era muy difícil impresionar a su hermana mayor.

-Oye, Shika-kun.- Lo llamó, todos se sorprendieron de que no lo llamara por su apellido. -¿Esto cuenta cómo cita o cómo favor?-

El pelinegro miró a sus compañeros y enrojeció violentamente. -B-bueno...etto...- Tartamudeó un poco. -Llámalo cómo tú quieras.- Finalizó.

La chica sonrió. -Entonces es una cita.-

Todos estaban muy impresionados. Al final todos terminaron estallando en risas, menos Shikamaru y Temari, que se miraban mutuamente con una sonrisa, y Kankuro y Gaara, quienes le dedicaban miradas asesinas al chico que pretendía a su querida hermana, pero aún así no dijeron nada.

**Parte IV**

-Shikamaru-kun.- Habló la Quinta Hokage. -Serás el encargado de acompañar a la embajadora de Sunagakure a cada lado que valla, ambos prepararán los siguientes exámenes chunin.- Explicó.

-_Hai._- Asintió contento.

A Tsunade y a Shizune les pareció raro que el chico tomara algún encargo tan contento, y que, en el acto, no comentara que era problemático, o hiciera un gesto de hastío por darle pereza tal encargo. Ambas sabían que algo había entre él y la rubia de Suna, claro, ella era la Quinta Hokage, sabía absolutamente todo lo que pasaba en su Aldea, era su deber, por eso mismo eligió al del Clan Nara, para que pasara más tiempo con la rubia.

El moreno fue puntualmente a las puertas de Konoha, para recibir a la rubia. En cuánto ella vio su figura allí parada esperándola, aceleró el paso. Al quedar frente a él, repentinamente de frenó. Ambos miraron incómodos a todos lados, pues estaba lleno de gente.

Desde la portería, estaban Kotetsu e Izumo, expectantes a ver que sucedía entre el moreno y la rubia. Pero sólo se saludaron dándose la mano, aunque demasiado sonrientes para sólo ser amigos.

A Temari, sin embargo, no le gustaba que haya tanto secreto y discreción, sentía cómo si a ambos les diera vergüenza que se sepa que eran más que amigos, y la verdad era que a ella no le daba vergüenza estar con él, por lo que quiso saber si a él si.

_"Al diablo con los que nos miran" _pensó. Y, sin previo aviso, se colgó del cuello del moreno y le dio un beso inesperado.

Sin dejar de retenerlo por la nuca le dedicó su tan peculiar sonrisa. Mientras él sólo bufó algo sonrojado y se rascó la nuca. -Qué problemática.- Pronunció.

Ella sólo carcajeó un poco. Ambos vieron cómo todos los shinobis que estaban allí pasaban para ver a la nueva 'pareja', aunque les pareció extraño viniendo del conocido estratega...

.

.

**Fin.**

* * *

**_¡Hola! Este fic es un regalo dedicado con muchísimo cariño a "Shanami Haruno" por su cumpleaños ¡Feliz Cumple! Te deseo suerte en todo lo que hagas y que cumplas muchos años más. :D_**

**_Espero que te haya gustado, es mi primer ShikaTema :$ es una pareja tan linda xD me costó hacerlo, más por los diálogos que por otra cosa, estuve pensando todo el tiempo 'Qué diría Shikamaru en un momento as?' o 'Qué diría Temari?' jajaja fue un reto, pero me divertí._**

**_Cómo sea, muchas gracias a los que comenten, igualmente si no comentan muchísimas gracias por leer. Nos vemos en algún otro fic xD_**

**_¡Matta ne!_**


End file.
